The Lotus Pranks
by addicted2reading9
Summary: There is a new girl who is training with the Kanes. She is best friends with Sadie, and they decide to pull some pranks after fighting the creatures of chaos. Takes place after Throne of Fire.
1. The First Victim

**I will be working on another of my stories for a little while, so I may not get to this for a few weeks.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Zia, will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Zia: addicted2reading9 does not own the Kane Chronicles.**

**Me: Right! Now, read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie's POV<strong>

I awoke to find chaos. Literally. Chaos had been trying to destroy Ma 'at, but the trainees had always stopped it. I looked to see who was fighting today.

Seshen Tem, a girl with aqua blue hair that was tinged a deep blue at the ends and rich blue eyes spotted me while battling a monster. She let loose a desperate plea.

"SADIE!"

I snapped out of the trance I had been in, murmuring my favorite spell: Ha-di

The monsters around her exploded, debris shooting away and knocking out nearby snake creatures.

Sesh (Yes, Carter, that's my nickname for her. Now, will you shut up and let me do the talking?) smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," she said. "But can you please move out of the way?"

Seeing her reach for her silver lotus amulet, I nodded, and rushed inside. Once I had muttered the proper protection spells, I glanced out the window. I was surprised to see Seshen raise her empty hands. She always used her wand. I frowned. What could she be planning?

Suddenly, an eerie blue light engulfed her (Why are you so surprised? My vocabulary must be at least… Oh, about a hundred times better than yours.). It spread out, tendrils of- Wait, was that… water?-gradually extended, catching our enemies. The light pulsed a dark blue, and then-it disappeared, taking the creatures of chaos with it.

* * *

><p>I ran outside, anxious to get to Sesh.<p>

When I reached her, she turned and grinned.

"That stopped them, didn't it?"

I had to smile.

"Yes," I said. "It most certainly did."

* * *

><p>When we returned inside, I found Carter snoozing away.<p>

Sesh grinned.

"Hey, maybe we can pull a prank on him," she said.

I laughed.

"It's not a maybe, it's a 'Yes, we can definitely pull a prank on him'. He could sleep through Bes booing at him." (Oh, I'm sorry I've forgotten, _Lord_ Carter. You're right. You wouldn't sleep through that. You'd sleep through a whole lot more.)

My smile faded, as I recalled what had happened.

Bes had chosen to have his identity consumed in order for Carter and me to continue down the Duat. The sad thing is… The mission was a failure. It's true that we did awaken Ra, but he's as stupid as a baby. (Oh, shut up Carter, you know it's true. Oh, so I can't insult the really old senile ex-king of the gods? Why ever not?) I love annoying Carter. Anyways, where was I? Ah yes, it brought back painful memories.

"Sadie, are you okay?" I heard Sesh ask.

"What? Oh, yes of course." I answered. "I'm perfectly fine."

She didn't look convinced, but she accepted my answer and set about setting up our trap. There was only one problem.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Sorry if it was too short. I took out a small portion because I think it needs to be put in the next chapter. The first five people to review get a preview of the next chapter!<strong>


	2. The Result

**Okay, here's the next part! R&R! (For those of you who don't know what that means, it means "Read & Review!")**

* * *

><p>"Um, Seshen?" I asked. "Won't Carter know we did it if you have blue lotus flowers all over?"<p>

The flowers had been placed all around the floor, in an attempt to hide the trap, I think.

She quickly formulated a response.

"He'll know that I did it, but how is he supposed to know that you helped me?"

I shook my head.

"You don't know either of us very well, do you. Carter will know I did it because I make a point to help whoever's planning to prank him."

Sesh blinked.

"Oh. Well, in that case…"

* * *

><p>I grinned. This would be <em>so<em> much fun.

* * *

><p>When I was teaching my next class, I heard a crash, followed by a loud scream.<p>

I had to stifle my laugh.

Carter had totally fallen for it.

See, we had created a holographic image of Zia in the lotus fountain Seshen had made.

I used a spell to make the image look realistic and in color, not clear like water.

Sesh had made it so that once Carter reached for the fountain, it would collapse, flooding the room.

The class looked confused, but I told them not to worry, and most of them guessed what had happened.

I went back to teaching.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that was too short. Review please!<strong>


End file.
